<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成熟男人会梦见初中生恋人吗 by musu10018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310838">成熟男人会梦见初中生恋人吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018'>musu10018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#18059<br/>#普通人AU  总裁×初中生</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>云狱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成熟男人会梦见初中生恋人吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
在恋爱中，年龄是问题吗？</p><p> </p><p>十五岁的狱寺隼人还不能完全回答这个问题，目前他还是一个上课拒绝听讲，总是被他校混混招惹的学生，抛去帅气的长相和优异的考试成绩，他也只是一个普普通通的有钱高中生，和其他人没什么两样。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他可能过于有钱了。</p><p> </p><p>暂且不提狱寺家的生意做的有多大，单就复杂的人际关系就不是其他初中生能想象的，更别提平日里的那些训练，无一不显示着他“贵族少爷”的身份。</p><p> </p><p>但事实是，当涉及到感情问题时，他也只是个第一次谈恋爱的毛头小子，而这些问题并不会因为他谈恋爱的对象而改变。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕他的恋人是风纪集团的总裁也一样。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
他和云雀是在一次晚宴上遇见的。</p><p> </p><p>彼时的狱寺隼人穿着华贵的小礼服，有钱人家的小少爷一进入大厅就成了焦点，托着精致长相和优异家境的福，他被迫和那些大人觥筹交错，这实在让他喘不过起来，好不容易逮到机会脱离这个社交场景，他走向了会场角落空无一人的阳台。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚的空气带着草木的清香，脱离了那些交织在一起的昂贵香水味，他终于缓了口气，如果可以的话，他宁愿在家待着打游戏，或者去朋友家做作业，不论哪一个都比现在要好。</p><p> </p><p>他是在点起那根烟的时候看见云雀恭弥的。</p><p> </p><p>"灭掉。"</p><p> </p><p>狱寺扭头看过去，一个很高的男人站在阳台的另一边，手里端着一杯红酒，好像没有喝过，那人没有看他，只看着外面的月亮。</p><p> </p><p>兴许是因为云雀的语气称不上好，烦躁了一晚上的狱寺短暂的忘却了自己的绅士风度："你是谁啊！"他有点不耐烦的说。</p><p> </p><p>而那根烟已经被点燃了，从烟头飘出来带着薄荷味的雾气，云雀向他转了过来，透过淡淡的烟雾，狱寺看见他穿着合体的黑西装，里面的衬衫是紫色的，眼角上挑，无一不显露着成熟男人的味道。</p><p> </p><p>但如果狱寺把烟乖乖的灭了，那就太不像他了。</p><p> </p><p>小少爷的眼睛转了转，吸了一口烟，十分恶劣的隔空朝云雀的那个方向吐过去，事实上那些烟雾根本就飘不了那么远，在半空中就因为微风而散去了，可他还是看见云雀皱了皱眉头，一股不知名的报复快感涌上他的心头，让他有点洋洋得意。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒他就有点后悔。</p><p> </p><p>因为云雀迈开步子向他走来，他们的距离不远，好像一下子云雀就走到了他的面前。</p><p> </p><p>——太近了。</p><p> </p><p>那张脸一下子放大了无数倍的出现在他的眼前，他甚至能感觉云雀温热的呼吸扑在他的脸上，狱寺一下子愣住了，这在他之前的人生中从来没有出现过。</p><p> </p><p>而云雀就这么欣赏了一下他呆愣的模样，然后才缓缓伸手，从狱寺手里拿走了那只烟，然后把它按灭在酒杯里，又把酒杯塞进狱寺的手里。</p><p> </p><p>然后他勾起一个不明显的笑，转身朝着宴会门外走去了。</p><p> </p><p>而待在原地的狱寺不知道作何反应，只是把那杯酒放下，伸手揉了揉自己泛红的耳垂，然后在心里骂了一句“可恶。”</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
狱寺只有十五岁这件事，是他们交往之后云雀才知道的。</p><p> </p><p>这其实也不能怪他，云雀本来就不太关注谁家有个什么样的小少爷这种事，更何况狱寺也没有穿着校服和他出来过，而年轻人平时朋克又叛逆的打扮也不让他觉得自己正在违法的边缘游走，草壁倒是隐隐约约和他提过几句，但也都在总裁大人的眼神施压下闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p>如果没有这件事，那晚本来有个很好的气氛的。</p><p> </p><p>正常的二十五岁男人有正常的生理需求，这不是什么需要隐瞒的事，而云雀也不因为他想和狱寺亲密而感到可耻，毕竟两个人不算群聚。</p><p> </p><p>如果狱寺没有说他第二天还要去上学就更好了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？我为什么要去上学？”狱寺似乎不太明白云雀为什么要这么问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然是因为我还是初中生啊。”</p><p> </p><p>很难描述云雀当时的心理，但至少他明白草壁最近看他的眼神为什么变得那么奇怪了。</p><p> </p><p>那晚当然什么都没干，狱寺也没想到云雀认为他成年了，这在十五岁的初中生眼里根本不算什么事，但在二十五岁的总裁眼里是非常严重的，云雀虽然不能说是遵纪守法，但也绝不想干这种在道德底线上游走的事。</p><p> </p><p>从那晚开始，他就刻意保持了和狱寺的距离，不是说要分手的那种，只是不再有两个人躺在一张床上的事发生了。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
十岁真的差很多吗？</p><p> </p><p>十五岁的狱寺隼人在课堂上一边走神一边想，他伸手把眼镜摘了随手放在桌子上，老师讲课的内容已经离他渐行渐远，他满脑子都是二十五岁的云雀现在在干什么，工作？休息？还是在干二十五岁的人才能干的事？</p><p> </p><p>他不知道。</p><p> </p><p>一整天他都心不在焉，虽然他自己不觉得年龄是什么大问题，可好像这确实影响到了他和云雀之间的关系。</p><p> </p><p>直到晚上放学，他走出校门的时候，心情才豁然开朗。</p><p> </p><p>一向讨厌群聚的总裁开着车，在放学时乱糟糟的校门口等着他，狱寺一出门就看见了那辆车，正停在学校门口，他走上前拉开副驾驶的门，云雀转过头来看了他一眼，然后示意他快点上车。</p><p> </p><p>云雀开车带他回了自己家，有时候他们会这样，狱寺会去云雀家写作业，那里还堆积着他买来的电子游戏，和整个和室都格格不入，可云雀只让他收拾整齐，其余的却没有再多说什么。</p><p> </p><p>在停车场的时候，狱寺把云雀按在驾驶座上，给了他一个来自初中生的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>他发誓，云雀笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>